


Colouring

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Well Met [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hates waiting. This is one of the worst waits of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colouring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



  
There was no contrast between their skin tones, Merlin mused as he looked at Morgana’s hand, her fingers interlaced with his, her nails painted red with french tips.   
  
“I like your nails,” he commented, keeping his other arm around her, his hand almost over her breast as she draped herself across him, her back to his front, flipping through a magazine.  
  
“Thanks pet,” Morgana murmured, scratching them along the inside of his thigh lightly, sending searing heat trailing after them before she returned her hand to his.   
  
Their hair colour was so similar as well, so much so that they were often mistaken for brother and sister, rather than lovers. It was something that amused Morgana, and really bothered her real brother, Arthur.   
  
Turning his head Merlin managed to capture a kiss from her, smiling as she nipped at his bottom lip almost punishingly for interrupting her reading.   
  
“Sorry,” he muttered gruffly, leaning his head against hers he closed his eyes and sighed. “I hate waiting.”  
  
“I know you do,” Morgana murmured back, smiling as his hand slid lower, cupping the swell of her belly, the skin there stretched a bit. “The doctor will see us soon, I promise.”  
  
“Thank the Gods,” Merlin chuckled, kissing her cheek as he began playing with her wedding ring.  
  
Their colouring was similar yes, but what would their child look like?


End file.
